Silvermoon's Revenge
Warriors- Shadow watchers swift -a old half dead speedy black and Amber she cat shadowwing -a black and gray striped tom nightmask -a orange she cat with black circles around her eyes like a mask Thunder watchers treebrezze -a brown bright green eyed tom with white paws darkshadow -a golden tom with black paws, tail tip and ear tips Greenleaf -a silver tom with green eyes and a random white spot on his cheek River watchers flowerstem -a pretty gray tabby she cat Smallclover -a white and silver she cat with one green eye and one blue(this eye coronation means that a cat is deaf in one ear) marshscar a brown tabby tom dawnstreak -a red she cat with bright blue eyes Wind watchers riseingmoon -a white she cat with brown eyes fullmoon -a brown and white tabby tortishell she cat silverflash -a silver and gray she cat Ice watchers greeneyes -a green eyed tabby tom brightwisker -a happy white and black she cat trickletail -a black tom with brown paw dissines that look like brown trickling down his legs Moon watchers moonwisper -a white and blue she cat (all moon watchers are sisters) mossfire -a green eyed orange she cat star trail -a silver tabby she cat Destiny watchers blackpelt -a back blue eyed tom fawnspots a golden and silver she cat pansiepelt - a golden and brown she cat with blue eyes Queen mistwisper a silver she cat with white patches mom of timedkit heronkit salamanderkit dewstorm a white she cat with silver patches mom of silverkit(aka sivermoon) logkit adderkit hunters-rapidcloud- a blue silver tom with long claws webspark-a silver brown tabby she cat amberstripe-a amber red tabby tom with blue eyes flowerjump-a sweet golden tabby she cat with a white tip tail and paws and underbelly ravenfeather-a dark black scary she cat with purple eyes and long sharp claws and glinting white teeth nimblemoon-a brown tabby she cat darkdream-a black and white tabby tom sootspiral-a small gray black bullseye pattern tom stormshade-a old ginger and white tom mudjaw-a brown tom with a stub tail blindpetal-a cream she cat with a gray striped face and paws and ears.and a black striped tail silverkit woke up to the sound of chirping in the trees.ahh she thought peacefully smiling, this is my home she sighed as she felt the warmness of her mother by her side.suddenly logkit bounced from out side smiling his body plastered with white soft flakes of snow."come on lets go play outside it snowed last morning"he chirped gesturing for silverkit to follow as he bounced up and down excitedly."okay okay"silverkit said purring in amusement and he skiped away tumbling out of the lichen.silverkit followed more slowly but didn't manage to not fall into the snow ungracefully like a big oaf."he he he"adderkit giggled as he raced away looking back behind him to check that silverkit was following.silverkit followed relishing the bright white snow in the dark woods.suddenly silverkit was interrupted from her thoughts by a big snowball thrown strait at her."hey"she giggled scooping her paws full of snow ready to launch it at her brothers who hide behind a rock to not get hit.but suddenly another snowball hit her from behind and she whirled around to find the older kits timidkit heronkit and salamanderkit aimed and ready to fire with paws full of snowballs.uh oh silverkit thought smiling "retreat she yowled as she ran to her brothers as she dodged chuncks of ice.she hid behind the rock and her brothers fired while she made the snowballs.suddenly adderkit turned around a smeared a big ball of snow all over her face giggling."oh you wanna play at that game" silverkit giggled in between growls of laughter.and just like that i became a free for all battle agents the kits."hey"dewstorm said padding out of the queens den"lets go say bye to your father,hes about to go to thunderclan."okay" silverkit and her brothers said sighing."aww"salamanderkit whined flopping a ball on the snow and slumping his shoulders as he pouted."its time for you to say good luck to you papa too"mistwhisper said stepping out to stand beside dewstorm.silverkit remembered that her mom, dewstorm and mistwhisper were sisters and suddenly wished she had a sister.we could be hunters together she thought and we could live side by side, she smiled at the thought of not have two brothers but maybe a sister or two in trade for her brothers.but she thought, my brothers are awesome and fun and not so bad.as she padded along with her brothers and friends and the two queens she saw a crowd of cats, fur streaming by like a sea of pelts."father" logkit yowled as he raced to the large muscular tom swerving past other she cats and toms."logkit"!father yowled back "your out of the nest tonight" he ssaid nuzzling the kit and sitting down.the he smiled at dewstorm as he craned his neck toward her"dewy" he purred nuzzling the pretty she cat."hello my love" dewstorm mewed smiling her devilish excited face placed on her.the silver queen suddenly lept at the tom the two tubbing around like kits.the two chuckled and laughed until it stopped the she cat on top of the tom panting "do you yield" she said in between gasps.the tom smiled leaning his head to lick the she cats nose and then smiled "yes" he said slipping away to sit back down.adderkit smiled padding over and sitting on the toms knee."i didn't see you last night, smallclover said ya'll were already asleep"he purred."yes dewstorm said smiling."bye papa" logkit and adderkit mewed "we'll miss you".treebrezze smiled but it faded when he looked at silverkit."whats wrong silvy" treebrezze asked frowning."its just" she stammered."will you come back" she asked whimpering as she nuzzled her father.treebrezze smiled and then asked, "do i always come back"."yes" silverkit answered smiling as she nudged her father.she then stepted away and stood beside her brothers and mom."bye"they all said smiling."let all watchers join me for the farewell of the night" swift meowed, her call echoing across the over grown twoleg place."bye papa" sliverkit yowled over the croud of cats. Category:3silvermoon3 Category:Nightclan Category:Story Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Clan cat Category:Clan Category:Name Category:Clans Category:NIGHTHAWK33